Inadaptados
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Para el reto nº10 del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras" Un relato de Bronn/Lollys con las desventuras del mercenario en la Casa Stokeworth


Es parte del reto nº10 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

Quise hacerlo simple pero me di cuenta que quería contar algo más amplio, todo lo de Bronn en la Casa de Stokeworth, incumplí el máximo (aunque corté varias partes), asi q voten otra historia. JAjjajaa, igual quedé satisfecho :P.

Inadaptados

El casamiento con Lollys favoreció mucho a Bronn. Sabía que de una manera y otra, se alzaría con el poder de la Casa Stokeworth, ella era la hermana menor, pero la mayor no tuvo hijos, y en el caso de un accidente, muy común en los tiempos de guerra como estos. Todo pasaría a las manos de su retrasada esposa y él.

Lollys no es hermosa, es más, distaba mucho de ello, es obesa. Pero no le interesaba la belleza a Bronn, a este siempre le interesó lo que podía ganar, y ahora ganaría todo un señorío. No sería fácil, convertirse en caballero fue fácil para él, sólo tenía que matar las personas adecuadas en la batalla adecuada para el señor adecuado. Puso su espada a los Lannister y lo logró. Lo que pensaba hacer ahora tenía que planificarse más.

La boda fue simple, pero traer invitados al casamiento de una retrasada es casi imposible, si no es por el morbo de algunos. No hubo encamamiento, no había las suficientes personas, así que Bronn la llevó en brazos hacia su cuarto y la cama, mientras la alentaba la madre y su hermana.

Allí se la folló suavemente, sin amor, sin apuro, pero ella parecía gozar. Bronn recordó que su última vez fue demasiado traumática, más de cincuenta hombres violándola durante la revuelta en Desembarco, allí también se embarazó. No se pudo triste, porque se resistió. La lastima hizo un quiebre en Bronn. Tuvo una vida difícil, llena de sangre, traiciones y asesinato; pero si tuviera que elegir su destino y lo que le pasó a su nueva esposa. Siempre elijaría su mala vida. Cuando terminó, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó. Lollys con gustó se arropó junto a él, como si la protegiera del mundo, del mundo real, y la turba de Desembarco. Sin darse cuenta que Bronn tenía facilidad para dejar un rastro de cadáveres por donde pasara.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles para el mercenario, ahora un miembro de la Casa Stokeworth. Podrik Payne fue a verlo, llegó corriendo y agitado, primero pidió y luego suplicó que lo fuera a ver a Tyrion. El mercenario fue a visitarlo, aunque dentro de él quería luchar por su señor enano y amigo. Este le pedía que firmara su sentencia de muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, en el peor de los casos. Terminó por declinar, y cuando se retiró, su quiebre se volvió más grande. Nunca deseó mal alguno a su amigo, pero su propia vida siempre fue más importante. Nadie había hecho nada por él, solo Bronn.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio a Lollys siendo gritada por su hermana Falyse. Esto no le agrado nada a su esposo. Que avanzó a grandes zancadas, dispuesto a rajarle la garganta a su cuñada.

"Es una estúpida, le pedí que me trajera unas simples cosas y no hace ni eso, es una inútil" le reprocho a su hermana.

"Tienes criados, y ella está embarazada, necesita descansar mucho, pero que sabría una concha seca como tú, seguro que la envidias porque a ella la usaron más veces que tú esposo a ti en la vida" al decir esto Bronn había enfadado tanto a su cuñada, que se alejó violentamente y a Lollys, que le recordaba su traumática experiencia pero no le importó, Bronn nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía o decía. Pero decidió adelantar todo plan.

En la semana siguiente, cortó las correas del caballo de Lady Tanda, la vieja calló y se fracturó la cadera. El maestre hizo todo lo posible por curarla, pero daba igual que se presentaran todos los maestres de la Ciudadela, agonizaba y no tardaría en morir. Con ella fuera de juego, visitó varias tabernas y contrató a cuatro mercenarios, con la mirada de halcón vio que eran más que aptos para el combate y los contrató. Con Tanda fuera, nadie ponía oposición.

Tenía que conseguir espadas y rápido. La paz del rey Tommen era frágil como la mente de Lollys. Incluso más frágil que la cadera de su nuera. La guerra volvería a empezar y estas tierras conocerían su fatal rostro.

Al fin Lollys tuvo el esperado parto, fue duro y los gritos de su mujer fueron fuertes e constantes… hasta que el pequeño y lindo bastardo salió. Lollys sonrió a ver a su retoño y le dio de mamar. Las parteras también sonreían, incluso Bronn aunque no lo deseaba. Lollys le pidió que se acercase y tomó al niño en sus brazos. El bebe lo miraba perplejo mientras Bronn lo sostenía alto. El había sostenido hasta corazones y sesos con sus manos, pero el bebe le hizo más daño a su armadura que estos, besó al bebe en la frente y se lo entregó de vuelta a la madre. -¿Cómo se llamará? – preguntó una de las parteras. Lollys miró a Bronn como indicándole que elija.

-Se llamará Tyrion – pensando en su viejo amigo, ahora desaparecido. Que su vida sea más feliz que la de él, pensó. Todo ante la mirada perpleja de las parteras.

Pasaron otra dos semanas cuando el esposo de cuñada. Ser Balman Byrch, lo desafió a un combate con las normas de la caballeriza, Bronn se echó a reír ahí mismo mientras su contrincante, lo miraba absorto.

Ensillaron los caballos, levantaron las lanzas y cargaron, Bronn nunca había participado en torneos, solo en batallas, y aprendió que el caballo es un blanco más apetecible y más seguro, asi que clavó la punta de la larga lanza en el caballo. Esto hizo que Ser Balman cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. El caballo le quebró las piernas en la caída, y ser Balman lloraba de dolor.

Entre los gritos de Falyse y la risa de Lollys, Bronn descendió y caminó lentamente hacia su enemigo, como un leopardo, como una sombra. – ¿Quien te mandó a matarme?, habla o no seré tan caballeresco cuando lo pregunte de nuevo – dijo Bronn.

-Púdrete – dijo llorando – y traeme al maestre, las piernas… es un dolor insoportable.

-Tus piernas son el menor de los problemas – sacó la daga y le sacó el dedo anular de la mano derecha – habla ¿Quién te mando a matarme?

Ser Balman no respondía, solo lloraba, Falyse trató de levantarlo pero Bronn le agarró de los pelos y la tiró al suelo. Le sacó otros tres dedos a Balman hasta que confesó. Cersei. La puta hermana de su amigo. Todos los Stark comparten el sentido del honor, los Tyrell la avaricia, los Martell la conspiración, los Greyjoy la fuerza, pero los Lannister eran demasiado volátiles, su amigo es inteligente y amante de las putas, Jaime era un gran guerrero y de sangre caliente que no piensa, Tywin de sangre fría como un glaciar y Cersei era una loca con delirios de grandeza que lleva al reino al abismo. De pronto Bronn comenzó a extrañar a su puta familia.

Mientras se acercaban sus "caballeros", que ahora rondaban los veinte hombres. Sacó al caballero de su miseria apuñanandolo en el ojo. Echó a Falyse del castillo a base de amenazas y un par de golpecitos. Lollys fue corriendo hacia él, pensó en desenvainar pero Lollys sólo lo abrazó. El la besó y le dijo que de ahora vivirían en la habitación principal. Ella se apresuró mientras sonreía como chiquilla. El resto de sus hombres los miraban como un extraña mientras decía esto.

-Tiren el caballeresco cuerpo al río, que se comida de peces. Tengo mucho que hacer ahora.

Uno de los caballeros rió. –Si vimos que te gusta hacer ahora, jajajaja, tanto te gusta esa retrasa…..- no terminó de decir la palabra cuando el puñal de Bronn le rebanaba el cuello y la sangre brotaba de allí.

-Espero que tenga que decir esto sólo una vez, - dijo mirando a los otros - ahora soy el señor de Stokeworth. Pero aunque me vista de señor y use plata y oro, mis habilidades, mis reflejos y mi espada siguen siendo la de un mercenario. Si alguien me falta el respeto a mí o a Lollys – escupió al suelo – más les vale ir cavando una bonita tumba – sonrió y terminó de decir – ahora muchachos celebremos mi nuevo nombramiento. Tú criada, abre el tonel de vino de Dorne, hoy festejamos – así se retiraron todos, dejando dos cadáveres en el pasto para los perros.

Esa noche, Lollys le hizo el amor como la mejor puta de la calle de seda. Se movia frenéticamente y su placer se sentía en casi todo el castillo, por los ruidos algo exagerados. Bronn, terminó mientras estaba encima de ella, y quedó tendido así, ella lo abrazó con los brazos y las piernas. Bronn se sentía a gusto. "No te amo" pensó pero no lo diría, no le haría daño a un ser tan inocente. Observó más detenidamente su cuerpo, tenía unas heridas de hace mucho tiempo, se preguntó si se las habían hecho su familia. No era poco común que los retrasados se llevaran golpizas entre sus familiares. Le preguntó a su esposa esto, pero sus ojos se desviaron pero luego se encontraron con los suyos y destilaron una lucidez nunca vista. – Sí – le respondió – desde hace bastante – Bronn quedó un rato sin habla ante la nueva actitud.

-Tu madre también fue responsable – le preguntó el mercenario.

-En especial ella, siempre culpándome porque no nací normal, siempre culpándome porque nadie quería casarse conmigo y por ser una carga en la Casa Stokeworth, orgullosos de ser leales es nuestro lema, pero el orgullo nos mata. – ella lo besó en su frente y se acostó a su lado, con un brazo rodeándolo y el brillo de sus ojos ya esfumado. No volvería a verla otra vez así hasta que el fatídico destino los divida irremediablemente.

Cuando Lollys se durmió profundamente, Bronn salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Lady Tanda. Ella se encontraba adolorida por la cadera y el maestre le estaba llevando leche de amapola. – Largo – escupió Bronn al maestre, en sus voz había algo que era mejor no desobedecer al nuevo señor, así que se largó.

Lady Tanda apenas lo miro un segundo cuando la almohada cubrió su rostro, tapándole el aire. No resistió mucho, ya estaba en las puertas de la muerte. Cuando se retiro llamo a las criadas y le informó que la señora había muerte. – Que hacemos con el cuerpo mi señor. – le preguntaron.

-Echenla a los cerdos, ni que me importase. – sentenció Bronn que ese asesinato le sabio más delicioso que la mayoría de sus crímenes.

Volvió con su mujer que roncaba y la abrazó. Entre murmullos bajos y apenas audibles le prometió: - Te prometo que jamás nadie te lastimará mientras viva, nadie, ni a ti ni a tu hijo. – lo dijo con toda seguridad, pensando que ella dormía, pero ella oía todo, y recibía esas palabras con una sonrisa.


End file.
